


I Want Him! I Love Him! He’s My Kid

by JobieJodie (TootsDingle)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TootsDingle/pseuds/JobieJodie
Summary: My Take On The Non Existent Adoption Talk From Last Nights Episode.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	I Want Him! I Love Him! He’s My Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I Think We All Agree That Last Night’s Ep Was A Bit Of A Let Down! So Here’s My Version Of Events.
> 
> Follow Me On Twitter - @TootsDingle

“I want him! I love him! I mean he’s my kid!”

The words turn in her head constantly as the chemo courses through her body. The words heavy in her chest. She can’t remember when the kids became “their” kids or when the younger ones started to call them both mummy. It was all just so easy, making a family with Charity and now she’d made a monumental mistake. Of course Charity wanted him. She was the one who took him to school and picked him up when he fell over. She was the one who he cuddled up to when he woke up in the night and asked to read his bedtime story.

He’d never asked about Rhona. He never asked to see her or for her. It was always Leo he asked to see. The more she thinks the more she realises he’s never even let her pick him up. How could she even think about leaving him with anyone but Charity? She reaches for her phone pulling up Charity’s number, her thumb hovering over the call button. She sighs resting her head against the headrest and locking her phone again.

………………………………………………………………

Charity stands outside of the chemo suit. Doubt in her mind prevents her from entering. Everytime she reaches for the door, she loses her nerve backing away with a deep breath. She doesn’t remember when she started to love Johnny. He’d just worked his way into her heart just like his mum. The way he snuggled in next to her when they watched a film, the smell of his shampoo,his smile were just some of the things that she loved about him. Yeah she didn’t want any more kids, could actually think of nothing worse. But he’s part of Vanessa. How could she not want him.

Rhona’s words have been playing on her mind on the way to the hospital. 

“ _ She picked you first” _

In her mind the hesitation hadn’t even been there the first time she’d been asked, if anything it was shock and fear. The fear of living life without Vanessa and the shock of someone trusting her with something, someone so precious. Everyone knew she was a bad mum. Constantly letting her kids down, leaving them with anyone who would have them. And yet despite all this, this tiny blonde vet was trusting her to bring up her son, their son, should the worse happen. 

Charity looks through the small window in the door. Her eyes instantly find Vanessa. The weight of the world heavy on her shoulders , her eyes red from crying. She takes one last deep breath , pushing against the door.

……………………………………………………………….

Vanessa doesn’t notice Charity until she’s stood next to the chair. Her hands wringing nervously in front of her.

“If you want me to go. I will” 

Vanessa reaches for a hand, hooking her little finger around the taller blondes. 

“No please don’t. I didn’t think you would come.”

“Ness. I never want to be anywhere else. We're in this together, remember.”

She pulls the blue plastic chair in closer, the metal legs screeching along the hard hospital floor. She reaches up tucking a stray hair behind Vanessa’s ear and she can’t help but lean into the touch. Charity forces the blonde to look at her, a hand resting gently on her cheek.

“Look I’m sorry about what I said about Rhona marrying Pierce and calling her a screw up. It was a cheap shot”

“ I thought you of all people would have known better than to say something like that. After everything you’ve been through” 

The anger in her voice has now been replaced with exasperation. Charity removes her hand from Vanessa's face, her eyes darting around the room. 

“I know, I know. I just wanted it to hurt as much as all this is hurting me. I’ve apologised to her. God knows why she forgave me.” 

“Because she's my best friend Charity. She’s been so good to me since I moved. She helps out with Johnny….” 

Charity can feel the anger and jealousy raging through her veins. She sets her jaw, her free hand balling into a fist. Her nails digging into the flesh.

“She was that good of a friend she manipulated you into thinking she loved you for drugs?” 

“Charity”

“I know alright but I hate the fact that she did that to you and then you wanna leave our kid with her!” 

The “our” causes the tears to freely fall from Vanessa. She clings to Charity, her head buried in the crook of her neck. Charity places one arm around her waist, the other coming to lightly scratch the nape of her neck. She places soft kisses on her temple, whispering small promises into her hair.

_ I love you, I love him, I love our family, it’s okay” _

“I don’t want him with anybody else. Charity. You're his mum. I’ve been so caught up in the ifs or maybes that I haven’t stopped to think about you. I’m sorry” 

Charity leans forward, brushing stray tears with the pads of her thumbs and kissing her gently. 

“And I get that your scared. I'am too. But Ness, please, let me be there for you? All the decisions you need to make affect all of us. And I just want to help you make them.” 

Vanessa nods, taking both of Charity’s hands in her own. 

“So you know I never got to do the whole getting down on one knee thing?”

Charity smirks. Idly playing with the ring on Vanessa’s left hand.

“It’s a bit late for all that dont you think babe?” 

Vanessa shakes her head, her eyes twinkling.

“Well I want you to know that what I’m about to say means just as much as any proposal. I never thought these words would come out of my mouth but here they come. Charity Dingle. Will you be Johnny's other mum forever?” 

“You mean become his guardian?”

“I think I can do one better than that. Will you adopt him?”

Vanessa watches as Charity’s brow creases. She looks up into blue eyes, tears falling from her own

“Of course I will!” 

The kiss they find themselves in is long and probably too much for the surroundings they find themselves in. The gentle ghosting of tongues, the slow movement of lips against lips, the small smiles as they get lost in each other. Once the need for oxygen becomes apparent they break apart. Noses bumping, resting against each other foreheads. 

“Johnny Dingle. It certainly has a ring to” 

“I’ve always preferred Dingle” 

“Oh babe, we’ll make a Dingle of  you yet” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
